


静候佳音——候佳音番外

by lemondropme



Series: 云倾翡翠城 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Series: 云倾翡翠城 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967041





	静候佳音——候佳音番外

候佳音的人生一直开着简单模式，她从小就是“别人家的小孩”，乖巧漂亮，成绩优异，是那个扎着高高马尾，露出光洁白皙的额头，昂首挺胸，站在第一排的红领巾大队长。

后来进了大学，读了自己心仪的设计专业，交往了医学系的系草安明河。

两人相恋四年，感情稳定，安明河的医本是五年制，何况医学生读到个硕博是日常，目前在医院实习中，而候佳音找到一份时尚杂志社美编的工作，进入了职场。

原本是同居的小情侣，四年相爱以来从来没红过脸，安明河更是对她毫无保留，他们早已经把结婚提上日程，打算等安明河本科毕业了就领证，安明河是医学世家，候佳音父母都是学校教授，是真正的书香门第，一家买房一家买车，两个人又都是本地户口，双方家长也都十分满意。

不管是庸俗的门第匹配，还是本身的才貌性情都相投，能跟初恋走入婚姻殿堂，白头偕老引人羡艳。

可是某一天安明河突然就变了。

那只是寻常的一个周末，安明河不用值夜班，候佳音顺利度过实习期，两人原本计划周末出去约会庆祝，然而候佳音回来后，早早到家的安明河，没有一贯的给她亲自准备晚饭，他虽然还是替她叫好了外卖，但是并没有像往常每个周末一样陪着她窝在沙发上看电影，而是推脱说自己不太舒服，倒头就睡。

安明河从来都是温柔周全的，即使身体不舒服，也是先安慰她怕她担心，还从来没有这样抗拒着她的询问和亲近。

后来的安明河就越来越奇怪了，他每周行色匆匆，连实习的医院都断断续续的缺勤，有一次在手术台上还出了事故导致被停职。医院会联系不上人，短的时候七八个小时，长的时候一两日也有，有次他足足“人间蒸发”了两周。

虽然候佳音在邮箱收到了他语焉不详的定时发送信件而没有报警，但实在担心，在翻阅他的书桌后居然找到了早早准备好的遗书。

看着那上头写，如有意外身亡，名下财产一半给父母，一半留给她。

候佳音实在是五味陈杂。

她起初也往出轨之类的事情上想过，但是安明河的情况诡异到仿佛进了什么传销组织。

可是看着这遗书附带的法律文件，周全妥帖的财产公证，似乎是他预料到自己有极大可能，在某天会死于意外般，就早早准备好了一切。

而且离奇的是，有次候佳音半夜听到屋子里的响动，安明河在消失近两周后，突然某天就出现在家里。

仿若凭空出现，只是他紧紧抱住自己的样子，又仿佛是久别重逢的沧桑。

她恳切的问，你究竟是有什么难言之隐。我们之间还有什么是不能说的呢？

安明河说，我现在真的没办法告诉你，不是我不想，而是我不能。但总有一天你会明白，也许快的话，就这一两年了。

然后要她相信自己，去给她报了极其完备的健身计划，不是锻炼身体那种，而是格斗散打，器械使用那种程度，还给她详细灌输各种野外求生的知识应对，仿佛要把她武装到牙齿。

安明河不仅是这么要求她，还这么要求了他们双方的父母亲人，老人家到了年纪，那种锻炼强度肯定不能和他们相比，然而安明河的坚持和固执超乎想象。

他从来都不是这样什么都不说，却硬着头皮必须要听他的去做的性格，虽然要他们做的事情严格上说起来是件好事，毕竟老人家强身健体哪里有坏处？只是实在是，太奇怪了一点。

安明河专门买来智能手机给四个老人一人一部，一对一教软件联网app登录注册的使用。还把那些应对变态杀人狂、丧尸围城、孤岛求生的故事轮番换着花样讲。

这是什么末日幻想症吗？可是安明河的坚持执着超乎想象，总之做的事其实没坏处，听他的话做了就算是安了他的心，家里人在纠结一番之后还是应从。

何况老人们也都不是什么大门不出的闭塞古板，最近有些不太平的新闻也都瞒不住了。

世界各地的死亡率逐步攀升，有些死亡虽然看起来合乎情理，可是频率却高到不太正常。

比如有一次一天之内接连爆发的溺死事件，有娱乐圈二三线的某位明星，还有善水的游泳运动员……

安明河检索到这个报道的时候，叹了口气，喃喃了一句：“xx是水猴子吧。”前面的部分候佳音没有听清，看着安明河的表情，对这样的离奇大规模死亡事件，似乎是预料之中的模样。

甚至有安明河身边，一同出现过的行迹跟他一般“诡异”的朋友裴景风，候佳音在新闻上看到他卧轨自杀的消息。

“我觉得他不是自杀。”候佳音问。

安明河：“当然不是，裴哥是那么坚强的人。”他叹口气：“佳音啊，如果有一天我……你要记得，我永远不会自杀。”

“你瞎说什么！”候佳音悚然。

“你放心。”安明河抱抱她：“我在竭尽全力的活下去，你要记住，即便再艰难的局面，也一定有一线生机可寻，不到彻底失去呼吸的那一刻，就还有活下去的希望，所以别放弃自己，永远别放弃。”

他说着这样奇奇怪怪的话，是对候佳音，也好像是对他自己。

后来这样的新闻开始被官方有意识管控，网路世界又恢复了平静，虽然现实是每天都有更多人，以完全不合常理的频率和速度，以千奇百怪的自杀方式结束自己的生命。

而且这些“自杀者”还很执着，仿佛殉道一般，说要自己勒死自己，就一定要做到，实在被绑住了手脚不许他们死，就会心脏自己停止跳动，仿佛是心脏麻痹一般。

安明河早就休学离职，他的生活费来源也很诡异，账户里不定期会有一大笔钱打进来，以万为单位的那种。

有时候陌生的人会找上门来，安明河有意识控制，所以真的找到候佳音他们这里来的几率不太高。候佳音撞见的也就那么一两次。

她听到过诸如“先预付一半，结束之后再付另一半。”这种收费宣言从安明河嘴里说出来。然后很快屋子里就像是被隔音了一样，有很多细节的内容，她什么也听不见。

似乎安明河也知道她会偷听，又会一无所获那般。

她的男友，成为了迷雾一般的存在。

安明河其实不瞒她，说过“我和同伴们有另外的居所。”

他们在郊区有置产，安明河也带她去过，来往的都是那些奇奇怪怪的人。

虽然其实安明河固定的这些“同伴”，都不是什么坏人的样子。

有美的像个妖精似勾人魂魄的梁应期，留一头润泽的黑色长发，穿漂亮小裙子的比例，和穿潇洒利落长裤是差不多的，怎么打扮都是倾国名花。

有英武过人，还是军队出身的季临渊，不笑的时候气势凌然，其实最是温柔耐心好说话，可面对她总莫名的愧疚满满：“我也说不好，我们现在啥都不能跟你讲，我们也很无奈啊。”

“是谁给你们下了封口费吗？”

“是神明吧。”季临渊自嘲一笑：“哦不对，也可能是恶魔。”

有被公认是老大的徐尽欢，爽朗疏豪，风流爱玩，是夜店常客。候佳音几次见她，都是那副懒散微醺的不着调模样，也不知道凭啥有这么高的威望值。

候佳音好奇问过，安明河笑着说：“拳头硬的是王道。”

“她很能打吗？比季临渊还能打？”

“是遇鬼杀鬼，见神杀神的那种。”

那时候候佳音还以为这句是玩笑话，哪里能想到安明河只是语不惊人的说出了事实。

当然了，还有那个卢秋颐，清纯娇憨，妩媚灵慧。好像天地万物的灵气，都凝聚在她那双杏核一样的眼瞳里。

在这样持续的情况下，候佳音不能不变的敏感多疑，安明河在四个月后，跟她提出了分手。分手的话说得也是令人生气的奇怪：“格斗的课你一定要坚持去上，我会整理一些资料发给你，如果可以的话最好也给叔叔阿姨……”

候佳音挂断了他的电话。

安明河从他们的家搬出去，这个家曾经是双方父母一起出的首付，原本的贷款是要他们将来结婚后，小夫妻一起还的，安明河不知道从哪里弄来了那样大一笔钱，一次性把贷款还完，还要把房子记在她名下，唯一的建议居然是：“后年之前，如果可以你把它卖掉，差不多的价钱可以在人口流动较少的郊区置产，再多囤些食物和医药。”

候佳音：“房子本来就是你的，你要卖的话不用征求我同意。”于是安明河就将房子火速卖出，据他说全部投入到了什么“安全区”的建设：“明年除夕的时候，能带着你父母一起过来吗？”

然后他就拎着行李离开了，医院的工作也辞掉，在候佳音的世界里消失了将近一年，直到第二年的除夕之夜，突然敲响她的门。

还将两方父母亲人，以度假的名义请到了一起：“我知道自己一年前对佳音做的事，令人费解而荒诞，不能言说的原因今日之后就会揭晓。”

这里是清幽的乡村，独立的田庄圈出很大一块地来，临山靠水，完全能实现自给自足，虽然以田庄的说法来，这里的建筑守卫太过森严，几乎是“钢铁堡垒”的程度。来的不只是他们两家父母，还有徐尽欢、季临渊等人的亲友。

安明河看着这方桃花源苦笑：“也不知道今夜之后，能留下来什么。”

夜幕深垂，梁应期跟卢秋颐、谢瑛，在田庄前放起烟花，这里远离都市，烟花在空地上，如同树干般向着天空攀升，到达顶点时绽放出绚丽夺目的巨大花瓣。

十来个青年互相拥抱，走至亲人的身边，一起吃了顿团圆饭的火锅，看着电视机上的新年晚会，直至零点将近，被他们称作队长的徐尽欢说：“时间差不多了，大家各自准备吧。”

直至电视机上迎新年的倒数归零一瞬，屏幕突然变黑，室内的光源与此同时也全部熄灭，还没等候佳音脱口而出“是断电了吗？”

一个机械电子音在耳边幽幽响起：

“尊敬的适格者您好，“方舟3.0”于今日在您的位面正式运营，审判日到来之际，义人必因信得生，祝您武运昌隆。”

她看见父母惊恐的神色，和身边安明河释然的浅笑：“佳音，活着回来。”意识消失的瞬间，是他轻握住她手的余温。

候佳音恢复意识的时候，先一步恢复的是触觉和嗅觉，感受到身下枕着的草地，传来泥土清香气息，然后是听觉和视觉，在“这里究竟是哪儿？”“你也听到那个什么方舟的声音了？”的嘈杂议论声里，她睁开眼。


End file.
